


Random Encounter

by FanficAllergy, RoseFyre



Series: Patchwork - 50 Theme Challenge [33]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFyre/pseuds/RoseFyre
Summary: A scene that should have happened in canon, but didn’t.





	Random Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. This is a parody fanwork by fans for fans. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.
> 
> Theme: 41: Random  
> Words: 305  
> Summary: A scene that should have happened in canon, but didn’t.

**oOo**

 

“My granny used to tell me of a time when there were no fences.”

 

Katniss looked up from the fish hook station where she was sitting with Mags, her eyes narrowing at the non sequitur. 

 

“You look like my granny, you know,” Seeder continued, her voice distant. Reminiscing. “Same hair, same eyes. I wouldn’t be surprised if she weren’t from your neck of the woods. She even sounded like you. That twang. The way you pronounce your ‘r’s.’ That’s pure Granny.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” It seemed like pointless information. Who cared what Seeder’s grandmother looked like? It wouldn’t keep her alive. It wouldn’t keep Peeta alive. 

 

A ghost of a smile flitted across the woman’s lips and her fingers twitched, as if she wanted to reach out and stroke Katniss’s face but stilled the impulse. “Just saying that we’re not that different, you and me. None of the districts are.” Seeder’s eyes flicked to the Gamemakers hiding behind their forcefield. “And that no wall can keep out everything.” 

 

“Okay…” Katniss said, unconvinced. “Do you have a point?”

 

Another finger twitch. “Just remember, there’s always a weakness. A chink in the armor. You just got to find it.” Seeder reached out and bopped Katniss on the nose.

 

Katniss batted the hand away. “Thanks… I guess. That’s really unhelpful.”

 

“You remind me of my granny. So, so much. Same looks. Same voice. Same spirit.” A half-smile crossed Seeder’s lips. “And if that boy of yours is anything like my grandy, you’ll be a happy woman.”

 

“Assuming we survive the Quell.”

 

Seeder’s eyes drifted around the room, pausing on Johanna, Beetee, Peeta, the morphlings. Then she looked straight at Katniss, the half-smile returning. “Assuming that. Take care of yourself, Mockingjay.”

 

And without waiting for Katniss to respond, she wandered away humming Rue’s melody.

 

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Written: 3/9/18  
> Revised: 3/12/18
> 
> More randomization!
> 
> Seeder had so much potential, and then she was just never used. The fact that she looked like Katniss got mentioned and then promptly forgotten. It had so much potential. So...we used it. Because if Collins won’t, we will.
> 
> You can get more information about our original writing here:  
> Website: https://www.roselarkpublishing.com/
> 
> Let us know what you think! Your reviews inspire us to write more. This is especially true with fic. Since we don’t get paid for this. ^_^ To those we do review, you’re the reason we haven’t abandoned our fics. We love you.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
